Jewelry is typically stored in a jewelry box or in a drawer. As a result, the jewelry may become tangled, and particular items of jewelry may be difficult to locate. Additionally, these storage methods make it difficult for jewelry owners to evaluate their options when selecting or itemizing jewelry.
Prior attempts to organize jewelry have been numerous but inadequate. Currently available jewelry holders include a rigid plastic member having holes to accommodate pierced earrings, and rigid plastic members having U-shaped slots to hold necklaces. Additionally, jewelry holders having a series of pouches are commercially available, however, it is difficult for the jewelry owner to clearly see the contents of each pouch, even when the pouch is made of a clear plastic material. The pouches are particularly unsuitable for small or dainty jewelry, such as small earrings. These items become "lost" in the relatively large pouch and are difficult if not impossible to see. Furthermore, certain jewelry can become tangled within the pouch.
The difficulties with prior jewelry holders are that they are unable to accommodate all different types of jewelry, and they are unable to display the jewelry in such a manner so that the jewelry owner can see everything. Being able to clearly view several items of jewelry is important, so that the jewelry owner does not overlook an item in the jewelry collection, and so that the different items of jewelry may be coordinated depending upon the particular outfit worn, or the jewelry owner's preference on that particular day.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with currently available jewelry containers.